


Will is a blanket thief

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico and Will's first time sleeping in the same bed.





	Will is a blanket thief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters

“Will. Will. Will!”

“I’m up! I’m up! What….?”

“You’re hogging the blanket again, Sunshine.”

“Oh. Sorry. Here.”

“Thanks. G'night. Again.”

 

“Will. Will! Dammit, Sunshine, give me back my half of the blanket!”

“Huh … Wha … Oh, sorry, Nico. You know I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go back to sleep.”

 

“Dammit, that’s it! Solace, come here!”

“Nico! What? What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“But you said you didn’t want to cuddle!”

“That was before you kept stealing the blankets and leaving me cold!”

“I’m sorry! Let me get another blanket and we can-”

“Just shut up and hold me, Solace.”

“Oh … Ok.”

 

“Nico?”

“What now, Solace?”

“You still up?”

“Obviously.”

“This is nice.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Can we cuddle more often?”

“Sure. Now go to sleep.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Of course, Sunshine.”

“Hm … Goodnight, Nico.”

“Goodnight, Will.”


End file.
